Stolen
by Lilas
Summary: AU of Ep.30... What if Shaina hadn't shown up when she had to stop Saori from kissing Seiya... Then what would have happened?


Disclaimer

Disclaimer: ~hugging Sei-chan and sobbing~ I don't own them!!!

Author's note: For those that loved my other looong fic, you'll like this one, I hope... It's a Seiya/Saori (like i write anything else... Those two are so cute together)... I only wish I could find others well written English fics out there. They're all in Japanese! Can't someone translate them for me?! Anyway, this is an AU (alternate universe) of ep. 30 or whatever the episode number of when Saori almost kisses Seiya is. I hope you guys like it and as usual, R&R!! I always love readin' them...

*** 

Stolen 

By Lilas

She couldn't help it… It was just stronger than her, and as she gazed at his unconscious form, she blocked out of her mind the screams of protests her rational mind was yelling at her and followed her natural instincts. Slowly, as to keep the enchantment of the moment, she closed her eyes and leaned forward, opening her lips ever so slightly, inhaling his aroma. As her lips touched his, she hesitantly pried his mouth open and slipped her tongue in his mouth, running it along his teeth, enjoying the feel it brought to her body.

Suddenly, she felt the body under her tensing and, in a flash, she pushed off the boy, her hands flying to her mouth and covering them as a deep red blush crept to her face. The boy was now propped up on one elbow, his eyes wide open and his lips slightly parted as he stared at her incredulous.

"S-Seiya… I… I…" she stuttered, her cheeks a deep crimson as her tongue ran in her mouth, still remembering the warmth he had brought her.

"S-Saori… I mean, Athena…" he mumbled softly, still trying to understand the feelings ragging in him.

He tried to get up to a sitting position in order to speak to the girl more comfortably, but a blinding pain cursed through him and he collapsed on the floor with a scream, his eyes shut tightly as he tired to ignore the pain… All of sudden, the pain vanished and he felt a soothing presence fill him, reassure him. Slowly, he opened his eyes once more and found himself staring at the woman that had been kissing him merely seconds before…

"Are… Are you all right?" she ventured to ask, a blush rushing to her cheeks as her eyes focused on his delicate lips.

Slowly, he nodded his head, blinking quickly as he tried to shake the closing darkness around him. He blushed softly as he remembered the warm feeling that had filled him after his initial shock of having Saori Kiddo kissing him. However, he couldn't help but gaze at her and realize just how beautiful she was… And another, deeper blush came to him and he lowered his eyes from her intense yet sweet and reassuring gaze.

"C-Could you help me up?" he murmured, afraid someone would come disturb them.

She frowned a bit at his request, but finally nodded, pushing his shoulder blades forward to bring him to a seating position. Then, slowly, as not to aggravate his injuries, she slipped in front of him, grabbed hold of his good hand and slowly pulled him forward. She quickly placed both her hands on the side of his arms, holding his up as he tried to regain his balance. Once she was sure he could stand on his own, she dropped her arms to her side but stayed where she was.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her hands into fists and asked, "Why did you do that? You could have gotten killed!"

The boy smiled at her outburst and brought his left hand to her face, placing a strand of her hair behind her ear while his right arm hung uselessly down his body, blood trickling down to splash on the ground. He sighed softly, trying to find an answer to her question when the noise of rocks clinging together made him look up and push her behind him, his beaten and bruised body protecting her. 

He growled softly as the green haired Amazon jumped down the rocks and walked towards them, stopping a few feet away. He could feel her glare behind her mask, and it only caused him to take a better fighting stance as he felt Saori's hand clasp his arm, mentally giving him strength and reassuring him she was still there.

"You're trapped, Pegasus. Give us the girl and fight me!" the Amazon's voice echoed through the valley.

"In your dreams, Shaina. I jumped off one cliff already to save her; don't think I won't jump off another," he replied menacingly, his voice cold and harsh.

"You can't escape your fate, Pegasus!" Jamian's voice laughed from the shadows.

Suddenly, thousands of crows sped towards the two youths, their beaks wide open as they shrieked what could almost be described as a battle cry. The boy reflexively tried to bring his arms up to shield his face but ended up biting his lips hard when his injured arm protested from the movement. Then, without a warning, he felt the birds' beaks poking him, pinching him hard as he tried to protect the screaming girl behind him. He felt himself stumbling backwards, his body too weak to fight back the exhaustion in his limbs. 

As he fell, he felt a pair of arms grab him from behind and soften his fall. He could hear her voice crying out something, but it was merely a blur of words to him as the pain consumed his thoughts… In the distance, however, he could clearly hear Jamian's laughter as he approached them, and he silently cursed his weakness at protecting Saori... 

The girl hugged him closely, a deep need to protect him flaring in her and a yellow glow suddenly enveloping her as well as the boy she held. Her grip on him tightened as the light increased in power, repelling both saints back by a couple of steps as they were taken by surprise at the strong energy emanating from her. With delicateness never seen, she placed the boy's head on the ground and was about to stand up when a hand grabbed hers. She immediately looked down, her eyes wide from his movement.

"Don't... Don't do anything stupid... Okay?" he asked softly, forcing his voice out of his dry mouth.

With tears brimming her eyes, she nodded solemnly and gave his hand a soft squeeze, lending him some of her energy. His hand let go of hers and she stood up, the bottom of her now ripped dress inches away from the rocky ground. The air about her was crackling with energy as the light grew by the second, expanding into the surroundings and shading it with its intensity.

"W-what the fuck is going on?!" the Amazon shouted, her voice shaking from the fear that was consuming her.

"It's impossible!" her partner continued her train of thought. "She... Her cosmo is much more powerful than a Gold Saint's! It... It can't be!"

"Go back to Sanctuary," the girl started, her voice low and sure of herself, "and tell your Master that if he wants to see me," she backed a little, her bare feet touching the boy's side, making sure he was still breathing, "he'll have to come here. I will not go there," she finished, forcing her face to stay uncaring as she felt his fingers come rest near her feet, reassuring her.

"What?!" the Crow Saint shouted, his face petrified from her words. "If I told him that, he'd pulverize me!" he continued shouting hysterically. His face set into a frown and his cosmo ignited and he forced himself to walk towards the girl, his hands clenching and unclenching as sweat dripped down his face. "You're coming with me girly, whether you want to or not!" he yelled, his face contorting as anger swept through him.

"Don't even think you're gonna touch a damn finger of yours on her!" a male's voice shouted from behind him.

Before the Silver Saint could react, a chain flew towards him and hit him on the head, making him dizzy and uncoordinated. Unconscious of where he walked, he marched towards a deep abyss, his arms flaying about him in a frenzy as he called his pet crows over and over. But the birds never answered his pleas and as the rock under his feet gave way, he fell into the bottomless pit underneath him, his voice shouting out his distress.

The Amazon's head snapped to the abyss where her partner's form had disappeared, and if the mask wasn't there, the others present would have been able to see the distress and anger burning in her eyes. She slowly turned back to see the girl and the Pegasus Saint, her blood boiling in her veins. With a raged shout, she sped towards them, intent on killing him along with the girl that stood in her way. As she raised her arm to deliver her attack, a chain snaked itself around her wrist and stopped her in her path as the pressure grew too strong for her.

Under her mask, she glared at the green haired boy with a hatred she had given to only a few, a small, hissing sound of rage coming through her mask-covered lips. She tugged at the chain a couple of times, testing out its resistance against her strength... She hmphed a bit, not liking at all the resistance she felt in her hands... With that thing wrapped around her wrists, it'd be difficult to fight.

"Let go of me!" she yelled, finally frustrated at the impeding element, "Let me _kill_ this little brat!" she continued shouting, trying to break her bound despite the knowledge that she wouldn't be able to.

"And let you kill my brother? I don't think so," the young pink armor-clad boy answered sarcastically.

"Let. Me. GO!" she yelled once more. Pulling as hard as her strength allowed her, pushing the boy forward, making him leap off the rock he stood on to be able to handle her more easily.

With a wicked grin, she rushed towards him, her green cosmo flaring about her as she prepared her attack. But before she was able to hit him, an icy front blew in front of her, sending her backwards and towards the cliff's edge. Screaming as she felt the ground under her feet disappear, she extended her arms and tried gripping at the solid rock but only managing to scratch it before she too toppled off the cliff and into the abyss her partner had previously fallen off.

"Shun! Hyoga! Come quick," the girl shouted as she regained her senses and remembered the boy lying behind her. "Seiya's hurt badly! We have to help him!"

Both boys rushed to their fallen comrade, checking him over quickly as his eyes opened and closed periodically, moans of pain escaping his sealed lips as pressure was applied to his broken wrist. With extreme gentleness, the blond youth removed his helmet, wincing slightly at the blood he saw covering the interior.

"His wrist is broken and he's bleeding from the head... He might have a concussion, but I'm not sure..." he started speak, all the while ripping a long piece of his clothes to use as a temporary bandage for Seiya's head. "If we don't get him to a hospital, he could go into a coma... We should hurry," he continued, his voice shaking slightly.

"I... I'll be fine..." the boy in question mumbled, his eyes looking up at them but glazy and unfocused. 

"I'm sure you will, Seiya... Can you stay awake?" the green haired youth asked the boy, a worried smile on his shaky lips.

"No... sweat, Shun..." he replied, his eyes closing slightly but then opening widely before closing a little once more.

With a nod, both boys wrapped one of the injured youth's arms across their shoulder and pulled him up, slowly making their way towards the entrance of the abyss, stopping periodically to check over his injuries and his conscious state.

Sighing in frustration, the blonde man stopped in his track, combing his hair back with his fingers. "At this rate, he'll be dead by the time we reach the hospital! We have to carry him," he state firmly, looking worriedly at the now unconscious boy he held.

"But, Hyoga-kun... None of us are strong enough to do that!" the other one exclaimed, frustration coming to him as he too looked over the boy. "His state is becoming critic... We have to do something."

"Give him to me. I'll carry him there," a new, deeper voice spoke from on top of them.

All three looked up, their eyes lightening as they saw a blue haired man, seemingly a little older than they, standing on one of the rocks and jumping to be at the same level as they were, quickly making his way to be right in front of them. Without another word, he swooped his injured brother off the ground, one hand under his knees and the other on his back, supporting him and letting him lean his head on his shoulder.

"Keep up with me," were the only words he spoke as his cosmo suddenly flared up and he took off into the horizon.

Looking at the girl next to him, the Cygnus saint took her in his arms and together with the Andromeda Saint, they followed their older brother, the landscape passing by them in a blur of colors and objects as they neared the speed of sound, but never daring to pass it, in fear the two injured people they carried with them would not survive it. 

In mere seconds, they were out of the abyss and in front of the hospital. They slowed down gradually, allowing their charge to become accustom to the normal speed once more. Then, handing over the youngest Saint to the Andromeda Saint, Phoenix nodded his head slightly and turned around, ready to march off. 

"Ikki... wait!" a hoarse, tired voice whispered as loud as it could.

The older boy stopped in his tracks and turned around to see the Pegasus Saint shooing his brother to the side and shakily stand on his feet, a small smile on his face. Sighing and shaking his head, the older Saint walked back towards his brother, a hint of a proud smile on his lips.

"Seiya, what do you think you're doing?" he asked softly, stopping right in front of the injured boy.

"I... have to apologize for-"

"You don't have time!" he shouted, cutting off the other boy angrily. "You can do that later. Right now, you have to go in the hospital so they can-"

"The hell with the hospital!" the younger youth screamed, hugging his arm to his chest as pain seared through it. "Listen to me, dammit! Please..." His brother nodded slowly, taken a bit by surprise at his outburst. "I want to apologize for the way I conducted myself earlier... I'm sorry if you got mad, and I want you to come back... Fight by us. You don't have to be a loner anymore, Ikki," he finished, his voice dropping slightly.  
  


The elder boy smiled faintly and approached his brother, his hands resting at the bottom of his neck. With a quick gesture, he applied strain at one of the pressure points and the younger boy collapse in his arms, unconscious. Handing him over to the blond youth, the older boy nodded his head and vanished from sight without another word. 

Slightly shaking his head, the blond haired youth shifted his now unconscious brother so one arm draped around his shoulder. Placing one of his slender hands on the youth's messy brown hair, his white cosmo flared about him, enveloping the boy delicately held to him. Slowly, the Pegasus Cloth broke apart from its Saint at the other's request and stood waiting on the pavement for further instruction.

"Saori, order it back to its urn," Shun commanded as he approached Hyoga to help him with his charge.

"But... I thought only its Saint could do that," the younger woman replied, baffled by his order.

"You are Athena. You are its master... Call it back using your cosmo," Hyoga replied, walking with Shun towards the hospital doors.

Nodding her head, the girl concentrated and summoned her cosmo from deep within her, wrapping her in its golden rays. She mentally spoke to the cloth and the latter, in a flash of light, vanished from the pavement and was nowhere in sight. Sighing softly she ran towards the hospital to find Hyoga and Shun, thoughts of the injured boy running through her head. 

***

Hours had passed, and still the brown haired youth had not awakened... The girl waiting by him sighed softly and shifted her position in the chair, attempting to keep awake for his return... However, a small yawn escaped her lips despite her efforts to hold it in. 

"Maybe you should sleep," a weak, hoarse voice mumbled from beside her.

Her eyes immediately shot open and stared at the figure on the bed; his deep, sparkling brown eyes blinking at her, his hair a wild mane about him as a white bandage sent locks flying everywhere. In a moment of impulse, the girl sat up swiftly and threw herself at him, her arms wrapping around his neck in a tight embrace and her head resting on his shoulders, tears soaking his hospital gown. She felt his hands hesitantly come up to hold the small of her back gently, a hand running up and down her back, comforting her.

"I was starting to think you weren't going to wake up," she whispered to him, her voice tickling his ear as she spoke.

"Can't leave you alone... Who'd save you from the big bad wolves?" he replied, his voice teasing her neck.

"Your brothers?"

"Hey!" he protested backing away, his face in a fake frown, his cheeks puffed up with air.

She giggled slightly, her hand coming up in front of her mouth, covering it, trying to hide her wide smile. She sighed in relief and backed away from the boy to give him some room, helping him to a seated position before returning to the white hospital chair she had dragged over; watching him gazing at the hospital sheets, waiting for him to start what she knew was inevitable.

"S-Saori-san... I mean, Athena-sama-"

"Saori-san is fine, Seiya..." she cut him off smiling.

He nodded determinedly and took in a deep breath before continuing. "Right... Saori-san... I... About that kiss..."

"It wasn't what it seemed, Seiya. I... It was my way of thanking you, for the show of bravery you displayed..."

* LIAR!!! You know you love him! He knows you love him! It was too obvious in your face!! TELL HIM! Don't hide it... Tell him! *

"Oh? ... A-All right then... If-if you say so, Saori-sama... Then I guess there's nothing more of me to ask you..."

* Of course there's something you want to ask her! So why don't you ask her if she's lying?! After all the blushes, and then she throwing herself at you _must_ mean something _other_ than just being _grateful_! Only an idiot would believe such a lie! *

"Well... Then I hope you get better soon, Seiya... I... I have to go and try to find Ikki... Make sure he's still on our side," she spoke, her voice hiding the pain she felt deep in her.

How she wished she could hold him in her arms and feel his tongue playing with hers just as she had done before he had woken up... How she wished she could forget her duties and be with this boy that was now gazing at his sheets, a look of sadness lingering in his eyes... A look she wished she could swipe off his face and replace it by that smile she loved so dearly.

But they were in a war, and there was no place for love in the middle of a battlefield... Maybe when everything was over and they could finally be resting peacefully by one another, then maybe she would tell him about how she had lied to him and how much her heart had ached at not having his deep brown eyes probe into her... Maybe then she would tell him about how much she loved him and hoped he would be by her side forever.

But now was not the time... Now was not the place... So he would have to wait; something she knew and would make sure he would do. After all, what good was loving him if he didn't wait?


End file.
